1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of a valve cover on the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blow-by gases flowing off in the crankcases of internal combustion engines are generally discharged via a crankcase breather, which is integrated into the cylinder head and is, as a rule, covered by a valve cover. By virtue of their construction, the valve covers are not designed for high pressures such as those which could occur, for example, if there is damage to a piston in one of the cylinders of the internal combustion engine and there is a correspondingly high blow-by rate, with the result that there may be damage to the valve covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,268 describes an arrangement or fastening for a valve cover for an internal combustion engine, in which helical compression springs are inserted into all of the fastening screws. This is intended to ensure a contact pressure that is as uniform as possible on the circumferential gasket between the valve cover and the cylinder head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,644 furthermore discloses reducing the noise emissions due to structure borne noise by inserting resiliently flexible means into the fastening of the valve cover.
It is an object of the invention to ensure selective blow off of any excess pressure which may occur in the internal combustion engine by means which are simple in terms of design and construction.